Vagabond
A vagabond is a character who has not joined a clan, either because he does not yet satisfy the requirements or because he does not want to join one. Despite being defined as a character lacking a Clan and Role, it is often considered to be a fifth role in 9Dragons. Skills There are a few skills a vagabond can learn: * Passive skills: ** Basic meditation * Active skills: ** Basic Fist Attack ** Basic Staff Attack ** Basic Axe Attack ** Basic Spear Attack ** Basic Sword Attack ** Basic Saber Attack ** Basic Spade Attack (just available for male characters) ** Basic Dagger Attack (just available for female characters) ** Basic Wheel Attack (just available for female characters) * Smashing skills: ** Smashing Fist Attack ** Smashing Staff Attack ** Smashing Axe Attack ** Smashing Spear Attack ** Smashing Sword Attack ** Smashing Saber Attack ** Smashing Spade Attack (just available for male characters) ** Smashing Dagger Attack (just available for female characters) ** Smashing Wheel Attack (just available for female characters) * Hobbies skills: ** Revealing Hand Maneuver * Channeling skills: ** Peng You Lightfoot In addition, a vagabond can learn a few clan skills, some because they are available before actually joining the respective clan: * Heavenly Demon Active clan skills: ** Basic Demon Fists ** Basic Demon Saber * Heavenly Demon Channeling clan skills: ** Basic Demon Lightfoot * Wu Tang Active clan skills: ** Basic Wu Tang Fists ** Basic Wu Tang Sword * Wu Tang Channeling clan skills: ** Basic Wu Tang Lightfoot Disadvantages * Playing a vagabond can be very arduous. Vagabonds don't have any powerful attack skills, long-rang attacks, buffs or healing skills. * Vagabonds have a reduced epithet selection. Because most epithet-giving quests are clan-based, vagabonds are restricted to Heroic, Adventure and Slaying Epithets. * Vagabonds cannot participate wars like Black vs White or Storm vs Storm, resulting no access for TGW buffs or TGW epithet. * Low variables in stat attributes causes minimal outcome for life and vital energy than compared for stats of a clan player. * Vagabonds are not able to wear Second Role clothes or to have more masteries and skills. * Vagabond cannot use White's or Black's Lion Roar Advantages There are also a few advantages: * Vagabonds can enter any map in the game, means that they can also make any kind of Masters Weapon collection * Vagabonds are not attacked by any clan guards * Vagabonds can enter all clan bases without to join the clan. * Vagabonds are able to get all Killer Epithets from black and white maps * Vagabonds can enter Black and White parties. * When Vagabonds die, they can select to "Revive in Nearest Town" instead of "Revive at Clan Base". This makes it easier for Vagabond to return to where they were. * Vagabond in this new Master&Disciple can become a student for any White or Black clan Master * Vagabond as a master can take any vagabonds as their students even if student joins a clan while discipleship is going on * Vagabond can do new quests on both Black and White side, so they can get twice more rewards than a clan player Vagabond "Clan" During one of Acclaim's community webinars, Steven-Elliot Altman, the writer of Acclaim's 9Dragons story, told that there would be a Vagabond "Clan" in the near future, which would function similar to current clans, but would be for those who remain clanless. He told, this so-called "clan" would come before the advanced clans. Even after Steven-Elliot's words on the webinar, there were many people who didn't believe it. TheHermit returned July/August 2009 to the 9Dragons staff as Game Master. Game Masters do always talk together about further steps for the game. Steven-Elliot especially needs to know of the game and its upcoming content because he is the story writer. He got a lot of influence for upcoming game content for Acclaim's 9Dragons version, because some game content from the developer Indy21 does not fit with the Acclaim's 9Dragons story. However, some players asked TheHermit of it, and this are his replies: TheHermit, 05 Aug 2009: It has been communicated by those on high that there will be a Vagabond Clan; however, with the amount of pressing issues at hand in The Land, I know not when this shall occur. TheHermit, 17 Aug 2009: Those on high repeat that Vagabond will come before Iron Fist. The Hermit is also seeking ways to assist the noble Vagabonds... Although not a true clan, it would allow vagabonds to learn higher level and more powerful techniques. Category:Clans